


Sweet Baby

by Aksara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksara/pseuds/Aksara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine a osé embrassé Kagami, et ce dernier est furieux ! C'était l'expérience la plus horrible de toute son existence et pourtant... Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se débarrasser de ce souvenir ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby

Sweet Baby…

 

Couple : Aomine x Kagami

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le créateur original est Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bien sûr l’histoire est de moi J. Je me suis imaginé ce que serait le premier baiser entre Kagami et Aomine, j’avoue, j’adore ce couple. J’espère que ce petit OS vous plaira… ;)

 

Synopsis :

 

Kagami est tendu. Aomine l’avait embrassé et ça, c’était bien loin à tout ce qu’il s’attendait de la part du joueur froid qu’il connaissait. En prise avec des émotions inconnues jusqu’ici de lui, Kagami luttera contre elles. Mais il est toujours difficile de se battre contre soi-même…

 

* * *

 

La lueur des réverbères défilait régulièrement sur le chemin qu’empruntait le vélo qui lui paraissait prendre un passage sinueux.

 

Les yeux absents du cycliste, et sa route aléatoire aurait pu faire penser que Kagami Taiga était éméché. Bien loin de l’être, le basketteur tentait de repousser les images qui assaillaient son esprit depuis plusieurs minutes… depuis qu’il avait cessé de pédaler comme un fou pour échapper à la présence d’Aomine Daiki.

 

À présent, l’allure du vélo était telle qu’on aurait pu penser que le cycliste allait tomber à tout moment par manque d’équilibre. Une de ses mains lâcha le guidon et ce qui était à craindre depuis plusieurs minutes arriva. Kagami tomba piteusement sur le sol. Peut-être que cet incident aurait pu lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais bien loin de se relever, le jeune homme caressa songeur ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts.

 

Ses yeux s’agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que la réminiscence du goût des lèvres d’Aomine resurgissait avec force sur les siennes ; comme si elles en reprenaient possession d’elles contre sa volonté.

 

Loin d’être aussi pulpeuses que celles d’Alex, elles étaient exigeantes et dures. Revivant la scène, Kagami revoyait les mains de l’as de Tōō se saisir des siennes les plaquant contre le sol sous lui, le souvenir du poids du corps musculeux se pressant contre lui, le fit frissonner involontairement.

 

Kagami en se remémorant la sensation délicieuse qui enflait en lui, se ressaisit et ramassa son vélo. Il jura entre ses dents. Une chance que personne n’ait pu voir leur… baiser. Comment l’expliquer ? C’était extrêmement embarassant.

 

Et puis, lui n’était pas comme cela. Si Aomine avait ce genre de penchant, il ferait en sorte de l’éviter ! Comment cet imbécile avait-il pu croire qu’il céderait à cette attaque vicieuse ? Certes, il avait été surpris.

 

Se concentrant sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, Kagami se demandait comment en avaient-ils pu en arriver à cette position des plus improbables. Aomine se frottait-il toujours la joue ? Le craquement qu’il avait ressenti lorsque son poing avait percuté la mâchoire du sportif, lui fit se rendre compte qu’il éprouvait lui aussi le choc de cette rencontre foudroyante.

 

Kagami s’arrêta en bas de son immeuble. La brise souleva les mèches de ses cheveux. La chatouille de la caresse sur sa nuque, lui fit passer une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Le souffle d’Aomine dans son cou alors qu’ils avaient chuté tous les deux lorsqu’ils tentaient de récupérer le ballon de basket, se rappela à lui. « Kagami… » Kagami fit chuter sa main contre lui. _Oublie, oublie tout ce qu’il t’a dit !_ Se sermonna-t-il.

 

La porte de l’immeuble claqua derrière lui, faisant se faire retourner plusieurs piétons. Son regard couleurs de sang, exprimait la colère, la confusion et… le doute.

 

* * *

 

 

La fenêtre de la chambre était grande ouverte. Les rideaux se soulevaient doucement, suivant le rythme du vent. La lumière des réverbères et des néons des enseignes éclairaient faiblement l’intérieur de la pièce, suffisamment toutefois pour voir une grande forme allongée, agitée par des soubresauts.

 

Kagami attrapa un oreiller et le serra contre lui, l’étreignant de toutes ses forces. Son visage crispé laissait présager un cauchemar.

 

«  _Kagami…_ chuchotait une voix tout droit sorti de ses pensées. _Kagami… soit à moi…_

 

L’expression du basketteur se modifia. Le dégoût remplaçait la colère. Dans son esprit, Kagami voyait le visage d’Aomine à quelques centimètres du sien. L’expression de ses yeux bleus, devenus si intense durant ses quelques minutes, le fixant avec cette espèce de supplique. Kagami se remémora les lèvres entrouvertes, humides à cause des quelques gouttelettes de sueur qui coulaient sur son visage. D’ailleurs lui-même n’avait pas retrouvé son souffle. Tant de détails marquaient sa mémoire…

 

-       Quoi ?! s’exclama Kagami stupéfait. Qu’est-ce que tu…

 

Ses mains repoussaient à présent le corps lourd de son ami et adversaire. _Se sortir de là !_ Voilà ce qui l’inquiétait. Mais la pression exercer sur lui, et ses mains qui s’emparaient des siennes, les remontant au-dessus de sa tête, le clouant définitivement sur le sol.

 

Les yeux de Kagami s’arrondirent de surprise. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas ! songea-t-il avec horreur, et pourtant les lèvres pleines d’Aomine recouvraient les siennes. Le baiser n’était pas doux, ni tendre… il prenait ! Lorsque la langue de son agresseur tenta de franchir le passage de ses dents, Kagami repoussa Aomine de toutes ses forces profitant d’un moment de relâche.

 

L’expression blessée d’Aomine le toucha. Son poing n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de s’abattre sur son ami, alors que ce dernier tentait de le retenir. Il ne s’était pas attardé et il avait fuit… aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient… Il l’entendait l’appeler. Lui restait sourd.

 

Son esprit fit une marche arrière. Il reprit au moment où les lèvres d’Aomine prenaient les siennes. Elles se firent plus douces dans cet extrait choisit par son cerveau, plus sensuelles et… les siennes s’entrouvraient enfin. Une langue s’immisça dans sa bouche.

 

L’expression du dormeur se modifia lentement, remplaçant le dégoût par celle du plaisir. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort. Il avait chaud. Kagami répondit au baiser sans retenu. Son corps réagit et…

 

Kagami se redressa d’un bond sur son matelas. Le regard écarquillé. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Le basketteur s’arracha les cheveux et fit voler son oreiller et ses couvertures, comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier ce court moment troublant où il s’avouait enfin qu’il aurait aimé répondre, s’il n’avait pas eu si peur, s’il n’avait pas été si gêné. S’il s’était avoué auparavant l’attirance qu’il éprouvait pour Aomine, bien loin de leur terrain habituel qu’était celui du basket.

 

Assis à présent au milieu du matelas, la tête entre ses mains, Kagami essayait d’être lucide. Que devait-il faire ? Faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Peut-être était-ce la solution la plus simple pour lui… Vu la manière dont il avait repoussé Aomine, il était certain que ce dernier ne viendrait plus l’importuner. Oui, tout cela resterait certainement leur secret à tous les deux. Personne n’en serait jamais rien… sauf Aomine… et lui. Cela en faisait toujours un de trop… Enfin, Aomine ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits.

 

Est-ce acceptable ? Pourrait-il vraiment oublié ? Kagami jura entre ses dents. _Ce n’était qu’un putain de simple baiser ! Rien d’autre !_ Alors il se devait d’oublier l’incident et reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n’était ! Voilà !

 

Kagami se rejeta sur son matelas et ferma les yeux fermement, bien décider à dormir et dissoudre la moindre trace de se souvenir envahissant et perturbant.

  

* * *

 

À bout de souffle, Kagami s’arrêta enfin de danker. Le reste de l’équipe avait quitté le gymnase depuis longtemps. Même Tetsuya l’avait abandonné, comprenant bien qu’il n’était pas d’humeur ni à parler, ni à écouter qui que ce soit.

 

Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, le buste penché en avant la sueur perlait sur son front pour s’écraser sur le sol. Il s’essuya brièvement le visage avec son avant-bras. Il n’en pouvait plus ! Ses jambes paraissaient faite de coton, il avait certainement poussé son corps un peu trop loin ce soir. Peut-être que demain, il lèverait le pied pour ne pas souffrir lors de la rencontre prévue pour ce week-end ?

 

Sa serviette tomba sur sa tête, le surprenant. _Qui ?_ Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux d’Aomine. Son cœur cogna. Son visage était grave. Kagami se redressa et s’essuya plus pour ce donner une contenance que pour enlever l’humidité collante sur son corps.

 

-       Je me demande si tu pourras rentrer chez toi ce soir, fit pensivement Aomine tout en l’observant d’un regard critique.

-       Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? rétorqua Kagami agressivement.

-       Oh ! Calme-toi… sourit Aomine. Je suis venu te parler.

-       Me parler ? De quoi ?

 

Aomine parut réfléchir et l’attente qui en découla énerva Kagami. Irrité, le joueur contourna le jeune homme toujours silencieux. Il n’allait pas lui imposer sa présence ! L’ignorer, voilà le plan.

 

-       De ce qui s’est passé entre nous… hier soir.

 

Stupéfait qu’Aomine évoque ce souvenir librement, Kagami se tourna et constata que le jeune homme se frottait le coin de la mâchoire pensivement.

 

-       Il ne s’est rien passé !

-       Vraiment ?

 

Le ton ironique n’échappa pas à Kagami qui fit mine de ne pas l’entendre. Il prit le chemin des vestiaires et s’arrêta net lorsque Aomine remarqua moqueur.

 

-       Tu cherches encore à me fuir Kagami ?

 

La colère déforma les traits de Kagami, qui se tourna d’un bloc. Le joueur faillit tomber en arrière, Aomine était juste là devant lui. Il ne l’avait pas entendu se déplacer. Ce dernier le retint par le bras, lui évitant de basculer totalement. Sa peau contre la sienne… Kagami eut l’impression d’une brûlure, mais ignora la sensation. Sa colère l’aveuglait.

 

-       Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

 

Kagami soulevait l’encolure du chemisier d’Aomine cette fois-ci. Autant son expression reflétait la rage, autant son adversaire paraissait calme. Ce qui irrita un peu plus le basketteur.

 

-       C’est la vérité qui te blesse Kagami ?

-       Je… Espèce de salaud ! hurla le roux.

 

Aomine parut satisfait de la réaction du jeune homme. Cela dépassa le joueur, déjà épuisé par son entrainement.

 

-       Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? se troubla Kagami malgré lui.

-       Parce que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

 

Un instant, Kagami parut incrédule, avant de relâcher Aomine. Il se détourna agacé et complètement déboussolé. En effet, comment lui serait-il possible d’ignorer la joie qui l’avait envahit depuis qu’il avait reconnu Aomine. Toute la journée son regard avait erré inconsciemment recherchant quelque chose… ou quelqu’un. Et là, il avait l’intime conviction qu’il avait trouvé. C’était déplaisant au point que seul ce constat le tourmentait !

 

Une main agrippa la sienne alors qu’il entrait dans les vestiaires. Elle était large… autant que la sienne. Il l’a repoussa, mais elle revint enquiquinante s’agripper à la pliure de son coude, et non seulement ça, mais elle l’obligea à se retourner.

 

Leurs yeux s’affrontèrent durant quelques secondes.

 

-       Pourquoi me rejettes-tu, alors que tu le souhaites autant que moi Kagami ?

-       Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi !

-       Alors pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’enfuis ? Pourquoi ton regard n’arrive pas à soutenir le mien ? Laisse-moi…

-       Quoi ? interrogea brusquement Kagami furieux.

 

Il ne voulait pas entendre l’horrible vérité. Loin d’être impressionné par ses réactions violentes, Aomine s’approchait à tel point que Kagami recula, mais le mur derrière lui, lui coupa rapidement toute retraite. Il était là, si proche… son parfum boisé l’encercla lui aussi, tout comme la chaleur de son corps.

 

Kagami voyait le sourire vainqueur d’Aomine, mais en fait, il était incapable à présent de se mettre en colère, ses lèvres étaient trop proches. Son parfum l’envoutait. Et… et… il le voulait lui aussi.

 

-       Laisse-moi t’embrasser une nouvelle fois Kagami, et si tu trouves cela si dégoutant, je ne t’approcherait plus… cela restera entre nous.

-       Je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser faire, chuchota Kagami bouleversé, cherchant en lui un reste de combativité.

-       Vraiment ?

 

La bouche d’Aomine effleurait le lobe de son oreille, son souffle chatouillait sa chair, soulevant au passage quelques cheveux rouges non plaqué par la sueur. Kagami incapable de bouger, laissa Aomine l’enlacer. Ses mains parcouraient son dos, mais plus troublant encore, alors que son corps vibrait sous la caresse, les lèvres du jeune homme descendait sa mâchoire laissant de nombreux baisers légers, remontant ensuite sensuellement vers sa bouche.

 

Kagami retenait sa respiration. Aomine s’en aperçut et son sourire s’accentua avant que le visage du joueur ne reprenne son sérieux.

 

-       Moi aussi j’ai peur, _sweet baby_ …

 

Les yeux d’Aomine se fermèrent à demi, tandis que ceux de Kagami s’étaient arrondis de stupeur. Lorsque la bouche d’Aomine recouvrit la sienne, le roux n’esquissa aucun geste de rejet, ne protesta pas. Au contraire, ses mains remontaient le long des bras puissants qui l’enveloppaient toujours.

 

Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent malgré lui. Après une légère hésitation, le baiser s’intensifia et les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier l’échange. Leurs langues se cherchaient avec fièvre. Kagami sentait son cœur courir sous sa peau, à l’unisson avec celui d’Aomine. Il éprouvait le même trouble, lui Aomine Daiki, l’homme si sûr de lui ?

 

Grisé par cette découverte, Kagami encercla la nuque d’Aomine et ses doigts jouèrent avec les mèches bleues très courtes. Un soupir s’échappa de sa cage thoracique. Il aimait ce contact de ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, de son souffle contre sa joue, du gémissement qu’il laissait entendre à cet instant.

 

Leurs mains à présent parcouraient le corps de l’autre, se découvrant autrement que par la vue. Kagami perdit son haleine, il cassa le baiser, la tête lui tournait. Aomine l’observait inquiet.

 

-       Tu vas bien Kagami ?

-       Je… tout va bien.

-       Ton essoufflement, c’est certainement à cause de l’entrainement.

 

Kagami l’avait totalement oublié… et il s’aperçut brutalement qu’il était faible. Son corps entier chancelait sous la fatigue. Aomine parut amusé.

 

-       Va prendre ta douche, je te raccompagne ce soir.

-       Imbécile ! Je n’ai besoin de personne…

-       Si tu veux, je peux te gratter le dos…

-       Connard !

-       Nous en rediscuterons quand tu reviendras, répondit tranquillement Aomine sûr de lui et moqueur.

 

L’avait-il entendu ? Agacé, Kagami lui lança un regard torve et s’éloigna aussi dignement qu’il le pouvait. Lorsque le jet brulant de la douche le toucha, il compris combien il avait malmené son corps. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, enivré par le souvenir.

 

Lorsqu’enfin Kagami sortit du vestiaire, se trouvant à quelques pas de là, Aomine l’attendait impassible. Ils s’observèrent en silence. Kagami finit par s’approcher d’Aomine. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Kagami observait Aomine entre ses cils, mais ce dernier ne souriait pas. Il le dévisageait gravement. Ressentait-il le même trouble intense ?

 

-       Je prendrais le bus ce soir pour rentrer…

-       Idiot.

 

Le rire bas d’Aomine l’agaça et en même temps… en même temps… Les deux joueurs quittèrent le gymnase chacun les mains dans leurs poches. Ils ne s’adressèrent pas la parole. C’était inutile, non ? Ils avaient tellement l’habitude de s’affronter depuis le temps, qu’ils savaient qui avaient remporté la victoire ce soir-là.


End file.
